Just Follow the Magic
by Lady Ananas
Summary: After the final battle Ginny went missing. Draco and Severus are in hiding and meet Evra, a girl who looks like Ginny. They are going bring her as Ginny to the Weasleys in return for money. Will Evra fill Ginny's spot? And will Ginny come to stop this? R
1. Through Charlie’s eyes

Disclaimer: they are mine! (they = any person you don't recognise from anywhere) (are mine = not yours or anybody else's)   
Just follow the magic 1.Through Charlie's eyes 

Charlie's POV (don't worry, you are reading a D/G story)

My family and I were sitting in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. I could feel a tension in the air. The tension was already there when we came to Hogwarts three months ago.

The students knew that the last battle was about to begin. They had heard the news a few weeks back from Dumbledore, whose faithful spies had told him.

No one knew who the spies where, only Dumbledore and a few select members of the order of the phoenix. Even I didn't knew, but I have a feeling my father does know.

From the moment that they got the news, most of their lessons where changed, so that they got almost constantly defence against the dark arts. Lupin was back and Snape also did a few classes but that wasn't enough. Luckily Dumbledore had found a good teacher for the subject. Professor Noone (A/N: read: no-one), a Russian, but he knew his subject well.

Another change was that Harry Potter has disappeared, rumour was that he was getting a secret training from Dumbledore spies.

This term all the students were extra alert at Hogwarts, and even some parents were there, mine included. The Order of the Phoenix members stayed at Hogwarts too.

Dumbledore had tried to convince Fudge that he needed aurors to protect the children, but Fudge insisted that Voldemort wouldn't attack Hogwarts, but the ministry of Magic, therefore it would be logic to keep the aurors there instead of keeping some of them at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore wanted to have the students a festivity meal because he knew what they were going through. The evening of the meal arrived, and so did Potter. He looked different, more sure, darker.

I knew. They knew. We knew the dreadfully awaited time was there. The battle would be tonight.

Whispers about his secret training went through the halls of Hogwarts, it is said that he had learned all three unforgivables, and also some unspeakable curses, which where only called that way because most people couldn't say the name, but they also gave a lot of pain.

As Harry came near someone, they fell quiet, they could see a dark look in his eyes, and they could feel his power, power that was good nor bad, power that was so pure that it belonged to neither sides, power so strong that even the mere sight of it causes terror in ones heart.

Voldemort also had such a power, only his power, that was pure once, wasn't anymore. It hadn't been for a very, very long time. The parents present maybe have known the pure power. Maybe, but that ain't sure.

Harry sat down next to my brother Ron and their friend Hermione. They said their hello's and stayed quiet during the rest of the meal. The meal seemed a Last Meal. Nobody ate much.

It was yesterday that Gin, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Percy, Bill and I sat in the West Tower. We were all afraid, like we knew it would be our last peaceful night for a long time.

FLASHBACK

"I feel like there's a dementor sitting right next to me" said Fred

"huh?" said Ron

"Like I'm never going to be happy again" enlightened Fred

"Oh"

We sat quietly, looking at each other. The silence wasn't a comforting one but it didn't stay silent long.

"It will be a miracle if we won." Said Percy

"Indeed. But were would we get such a miracle" asked Bill

"If you believe, there will be a miracle"

Everyone looked at Ginny who had spoken.

"What do you mean Gin" Hermione asked

I remember Grandmother singing me some songs. They were about believe, faith and hope. That when you really and truly believe, miracles will happen. That if you keep your faith in your loved ones and keep your hopes up, there's nothing to worry about. That if you try hard enough you will succeed.

"Sing for us" I asked Ginny.

She looked at me and then at the others.

"OK" she said "This is mine and grandma's favourite"

She started to sing. She had a beautiful voice.

"Many nights we've prayed

with no proof anyone could hear,

in our hearts a hopeful song

we barley understood.

Now we are not afraid

although we know there's much to fear,

we were moving mountains

long before we knew we could

There can be miracles

When you believe

No hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you believe

In this time of fear

When prayer so often proved in vain

Hope seemed like the summer birds

Too swiftly flown away

Yet now I'm standing here

With hearth so full I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking words

I never thought I'd say

There can be miracles

When you believe

No hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

Now you will

You will when you believe"

She stopped singing.

"It was beautiful" is said and hugged her. I knew how close she and grandma were.

Everyone knew now what she meant, that if we believe we could win, we could actually win.

We all stood up and left the tower when I thought I saw a tapestry move.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong Charlie" asked Ginny

"Nothing, must have been my imagination"

END FLASHBACK

Night fell, every student 4th year and above, every member of the OOTP, every teacher, even every the magical creature of the forbidden forest stood ready to defend the castle.

And than I felt it, icy cold, like they had plunged into ice water. The first battalion of Voldemort's troops; the Dementors. Everybody around me had felt it to and stared at the Dementors, ready to take action upon Dumbledore's word.

My sister Ginny stood next to me, shivering but determined. From her first year, after the Tom Riddle accident, she was determined to destroy the thing that once was the evil Tom Riddle. She knew what evil was back then, but Riddle's present form was worse then what she experienced back then and she knew it. She has trained almost as much as Harry. She has trained under mine and Bill's guardianship and under Moody. Still I was scared. Scared for her and every other person here. Even some Death Eaters because I knew that not all of them had joined willingly.

We stood in front of the forbidden forest, still, not a sound was made, the wind was rustling the leaves of the trees, and then without warning, the Whomping Willow struck and squashed one of the Dementors, that was the start of the last battle as Dumbledore gave the sign to attack.

Soon, other creatures and the death eaters came out of the night and joined. The battle went on for hours, and the snow that had fallen days for the battle, what once saw beautiful white, was now a dark red colour. The dark red colour of blood. Both innocent, contaminated and evil blood.

The scene before us was horrible. Bodies lied everywhere, and people where still fighting standing between their dead friends and enemies.

I killed some Death Eaters and some Dementors. I got stabbed but it didn't stop me. What I saw next did stop me. Draco Malfoy was fighting against a death eater, with Severus Snape next to him, holding two at once busy.

I realised it now. It were Snape and Malfoy that were ones that gave Harry his training, both being spies, and both being close to Voldemort, knowing his weak spots.

They learned Harry how to channel his anger, his hate into casting the killing curse. They learned him many more spells, whether they be white magic, black magic, grey magic or ancient magic.

The morning came, and Harry was fighting his way through the crowd, killing random death eaters, and dark creatures. Hissing spells in parseltongue he killed a few Dementors who where walking in his way, and there he saw his target; Voldemort.

"Ssssssssooo Potter, it issss time for thisssssssss war to end, one way or an other." Voldemort hissed.

Harry nodded once, and stood ready, his wand pointed at Voldemort. Voldemort pointed his wands at Harry.

Both stood still, looking each other in the eye, red meeting green, and green meeting red.

A few people who where fighting close by, stopped, and started watching, in a few minutes time, whole the field had stopped fighting, and where watching Harry and Voldemort.

The sun had just completely appeared over the horizon when Harry shot the first curse, in parseltongue. This was a bit of ancient magic, made by no one less then Salazar Slytherin.

The curse hit Voldemort in the stomach, and his clothes and skin started to bubble.

Voldemort ignored the pain, and shot a crucio at Harry, which hit target, Harry first flinched, but then he ignored the pain.

He looked Voldemort in the eye, raised his wand, and to Voldemort's surprise, he didn't cast a curse, but muttered 'legelimens' Voldemort wasn't prepared for that attack, and so his mind wasn't protected.

Harry quickly went for the thought he was searching for, and activated it, letting Voldemort see every person he ever killed and murdered in fast forward.

Harry had learned this trick from Snape, who had given the example with Harry's thoughts, giving free all the memories from Dudley tormenting him.

Voldemort moaned in pain, but he quickly put an end to the spell.

Both Harry and Voldemort yelled at the same time "AVADA KEDAVRA" so loud that even the people who lived in Hogsmeade could hear it.

One spell hit target, and the other touched a tree. Both sides stood looking at Harry and Voldemort, both who where still standing.

Both stood for five minutes, and than Voldemort let out a scream, that sounded so inhuman, and started...to burn?...no, wait, he was just smoking. The smoke clouded around Voldemort, and when it finally did clear out, Voldemort was gone, you couldn't find anything of him.

Everyone stared, then the death eaters started to disaparate; one after another.

Finally the war was over, the people who weren't wounded to badly, helped the heavily wounded inside the castle, no one got out without a scratch, but it could be worse.

People have died, there was nothing that could have helped against that, but most where grown ups, childless adults, a few children, and a few parents where also victims.

Some people where maimed for live, and some where tortured until insanity, but they damage was minimised as far as it could go in this war.

That evening everyone was looking for his family, a victims list was being made, and everyone that saw Harry Potter walking to the castle where commenting on his wonderful duel with You Know...oh what the heck, Voldemort.

I also tried to find my family. I found Fred and George. Fred had an ugly wound that run over his face and George's arm was bleeding heavily. They said they were alright and would go down to the hospital wing and wait until one of the Healers could take a look at their wounds.

"Oh, and mum and dad know we are OK but you better go report yourself to and if you find Ginny or Percy on your way there, take them with you" they said.

So I went to see my parents and I found Percy. He was with Penelope, she had lost her mother in the battle. I said I would tell mum he was alright and were he was.

I saw a couple of redheads standing together and knew that it was my family. Upon nearing I saw that Ron, Hermione and Harry were there too.

"Mum, Dad?" I said

They hugged my firmly. Then I hugged al the others and told mum about Percy. She went of to find him and Penelope to see what she could do.

I saw Snape and Malfoy talking to Dumbledore. Some people past by and when I had a clear view again they were gone and Dumbledore came towards me.

"Aah, Charlie Weasley." He sighed "What blood has been spilled tonight"

"Indeed Albus" I answered "But the world is save now, isn't it"

"For now" he answered gloomingly "But many Death Eaters escaped and who knows what essence of Voldemort or even Tom Riddle is still in the world. I believe that we still have to be careful though the worst is over."

"I hope so."

"Charlie, have you seen Ginny" asked Hermione

"No, maybe she is helping in the Hospital Wing. I'll go check it. If you excuse me Albus?"

"Of course.""

I left and heard Hermione asking the same question I did only a few minutes before.

When I arrived at the Hospital Wing I didn't see Ginny. I asked Madam Pomfrey but she hadn't seen Ginny either. Nor did any other of the Healers.

"She's not here, we've checked" said a voice when I was about to asked another Healer if he had seen my sister. It was Fred. George stood next him, their wounds were bandaged.

"I will find her" I said but I was stopped by a healer.

"First that stab wound mister Weasley" he said and he pushed me up a hospital bed and took care of the wound. When he was finished, 20 minutes later, I could go and proceeded with my search for Ginny.

I was starting to grow scared. 'Was she killed?' I went outside maybe she was there. I saw Bill and Dad coming back. She isn't with the corpses they said sad but relieved. It meant she was still alive, but where?

Weeks passed by. Months passed by. Years past by.

People were living in peace again, going on with their lives, most of them with a loss. But they had the chance to bury their lost family members, they had the chance to mourn them. They found comfort in these that have survived the battle. But there was no trace of Ginny. Her body wasn't found. I believe she is still alive, even after all this time. My parents and the rest of my brothers also hope she is still alive. My father is rewording a sum of 10 million galleons to the one that brings her back to us. After all, she must be still alive, their wasn't a body.

They have told us a thousand times that there are ways and spells to disintegrate the body completely. I don't believe it. My family started giving up hope. They have seen some girls saying the were Ginny Weasley but none of them really was.

How would she look like after all this years? I often wonder about it. She would be 24 right now. A women, not a girl from 15.

"Ginny were are you?"

-----------------------------------

Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape have left England the day after the battle. They went to America but were soon found by some Death Eaters so the moved to France and from France they moved to Belgium, a little country where they easily stay without being discovered. Language was no problem. The Belgians understood Dutch, French, English and some even German. Both Severus and Draco spoke fluently French and by now the could speak fluently Dutch too.

Draco, now 25, and Severus, 48, were living together in a small house in Zaventem near the airport.

Draco was reading the Daily Prophet when he spotted an ad. It had been in the paper every month for the past nine years.

It read:

"A great reword of 10 million of galleons for the person that can find our daughter, Ginevra Weasley.

She disappeared right after the final battle.

Contact Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic and father of the girl in question."

"We could use the money" said Severus, who had been reading the ad over Draco's shoulder.

"And where would we find Ginevra Weasley where the aurors didn't?" asked Draco sceptically

"We don't have to. We take a girl from the streets, one with red hair, and train her to be Miss Weasley" said Severus.

"We could but don't you think they won't know it when there is standing a fake Ginevra before them?"

"It's been nine years Draco. Who knows what she must look like at age 24?"

"That's true"

"So? We'll do it?"

"Yes! We have nothing to loose anyway"

Severus grunted in agreement.

-----------------------------------

Evra was wandering around in Leuven, a city in Belgium. She didn't know anything about her past accept that she was a witch. She must be around 25 now, though she wasn't sure.

After they had fined her, she has been brought to an orphanage. One year later she was adopted by a couple that couldn't get kids. The father was a wizard and the mother was a muggle. That's when she found out she was a witch, because she had kept the stick that she was found with. It turned out to be a wand. Her new father had taught her everything he knew. Spells, charms, potions, DADA, CoMC,... Her mother had taught her how to cook and take care of herself.

The wand and a pendant shaped like a dragon, were the only things she had that indicated she had a past.

Last year her adoptive parents died in a car crash and now she was all alone again.

For the moment she needed a job. She was just fired from her old one, airhostess. She had been working for Sabena but was fired when it went broke. She loved her old job and her dream was to go to England one day and find her family. She was found in London so that's where she wanted to start her search. But first she needed money to get there and to get money she needed a job.

So here she was, outside in the snow, filling in application form after application form. It was really cold so she took a break and went to drink a hot cappuccino in a nearby café.

"Londen!?! Dat meen je niet, Valerie" a women said to her friend, obviously called Valerie

"Toch wel. Een zekere Draco houdt audities om een roodharig meisje van rond de 24 te vinden, om met hem mee naar Londen te gaan voor 't een of ander project." Said Valerie

"Maar jij hebt geen rood haar"

"Dat weet ik Joanne, maar ik kan mijn haar misschien kleuren"

"En de audities?"

"Ik kan proberen, en als ik er niet door ben is dat 't einde nog niet"

"Waar gaan de audities door?"

"In een studio in de Diestse straat"

( translations are at the bottom)

Evra had heard enough. She would participate in the auditions. Red hair wasn't a problem, she had auburn hair. Unless of course it had to be more orange than actual red. She hoped not.

-----------------------------------

"London!?! You got to be kidding me Valerie" a women said to her friend, obviously called Valerie

"No, I'm not. There is this Draco guy and he is holding auditions to find a girl with read hair around 24 years, to go to London with him for one or another project." Said Valerie

"But you're no redhead"

"I know that Joanne, but maybe I could colour my hair"

"And what about the auditions?"

"I could try, and if I don't pass it's not the end of the world"

"Where are these auditions anyway?"

"In a studio in the Diestse straat"

-----------------------------------

TBC

Review please! I wrote this together with my sister (Trinity of the phoenixes). We got our inspiration from one of the best animation movies ever made. The song 'When you believe' comes from another real good animation movie: _The prince of Egypt. _Excuse our poor use of the English language, we know it really sucks. Well, until the next chapter!


	2. Silver goes to London

Disclaimer: they are mine! (they = any person you don't recognise from anywhere) (are mine = not yours or anybody else's)   
(A/N: Draco, Ginny and Snape, you don't recognise them, do you. looks hopeful towards the readers.)   
A/N: Draco and Severus changed their names because they are in hiding from the magical world. Draco kept his first name (he's rather vain) and changed Malfoy into Daverange, Severus Snape is now Oberon Marius. Just follow the magic 

_2.Silver goes to London_

After getting some information, Evra found out that there were auditions every weekday from 9.00 AM till 17.00 PM. She filled in an application form and they told her to come back Wednesday around 15.00 PM. So here she was waiting until it was here time to go in and talk with the judges or jury or whatever.

"Miss euhm... Evra?" said a man. He had platina blond hair and grey, almost silver eyes. She guessed he must be around her age.

"Yes?"

"You're turn"

She stood up and went inside. The blond was sitting next to a dark haired man He looked around 40. When the man looked up she could see a pair of pitch black eyes. When the eyes fell upon her they showed ... interest.

"Come forward" said the blonde.

"What's your name?" asked the dark one

"Evra" she answered

"Evra what?" the dark one asked

"I don't have a last name"

"Nonsense, everybody has got a last name. What's your father's last name?" Severus said with quite an attitude. Evra immediately took a liking to that man, she reminded him of someone she knew, thought she didn't know who.

"My adoptive father his last name was McAdam"

"Adoptive?" both men asked

"Yes I was adopted when I was fifteen or sixteen. I know nothing about my past, not even how old I am exactly."

The men looked at each other, an identical smirk on their face, and whispered "Perfect"

"Miss Evra, you are accepted" said the blonde

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, we do have some things to discuss. Do you have any place to be right now?"

"Euhm, no. I'm free all day"

"Good. Come with us"

They stood up and Evra followed them. The dark one sent all the other people waiting away saying they had found the right person already. The girls with hair going from orange to red and from red to pink were shooting icy cold glares at her. And even more so when they saw the blond beside her.

When all the girls were away, they went to a little house in Zaventem. She realised that this must be their home.

"Sit down Evra. Do you care for a drink? Wine, beer, coke, water, tea, coffee, anything?" asked the dark one, on a rather melodramatic, desperate way.

"Some tea would be nice" (A/N: if this was an anime, she would have a sweat drop hanging on the side of her face.)

She sat down on a love chair and the blonde sat down on a couch right in front of her.

"Let me first introduce myself, I'm Draco Daverange and the guy in the kitchen is Oberon Marius" he said

Oberon has just entered the room, carrying a plateau with 3 mugs of tea and some biscuits.

"What we are about to tell you, does not leave this room OK?" said Draco threateningly, while Oberon took a seat next to him.

"I guess" said Evra

"We are going to London to bring back Ginevra Weasley, daughter of the minister of auwww" Oberon has kicked Draco "Why did you do that for?"

"Do you even know if she knows about you know what?"

"Oooh" said Draco realising what he had almost said wrong

"Well, euhm... minister of euhm..."

"Of magic?" Evra offered

"So you are a witch?" said Oberon, more stating then asking

"Yes I am"

"Well, then..." started Oberon but was cut of by Draco

"How come you know you are a witch? If you know spells it must be because you remember them but you have told us you don't remember anything from you past so who are you trying to trick here?"

"Well, I had 2 clues. The first being this pendant in the shape of a dragon." She showed them her pendant and showed them the inscription on it

"Follow the magic? How does this tell you, you are a witch?" asked Draco

"It does not but I said it was a clue."

"Ooh, alright. And the second clue?"

"My wand! First I thought it was just a stupid stick but I kept it because it was one of the things that had a connection to my past"

"So when did you find out you were a witch?" asked Oberon

"Well, a year after I was found I was adopted. I was angry because I thought they pitied me and I kinda blew up the kitchen."

Both men smirked. Blowing up the kitchen, typical female Weasley temper.

"Anyway, a few months after my adoption I saw my new father carrying a stick similar to the one I had, so I told him about it and he told me it was a wand. He was a wizard but my mum was muggle. He taught me all the spells, charms, curses and potions and everything else he knew."

"That explains a lot. But, I'm sorry to ask you this, why did your new parents adopt a girl from 15? Most couples go for the younger children." Asked Oberon

"My parents had tried for years to get children" she told them sadly " A couple of times mum got pregnant but she always miscarried before even the 4th month. So they decided to adopt a child. It was a girl of 4 years. They were happy and didn't felt alone anymore. But two years later the girl died, she was hit by a car. They grieved the girl a lot and the loneliness came back. After some years they decided to adopt an older child. Someone who was old enough to look after his or her own. That's how they... well... how they stumbled upon me."

"I'm sorry" said Draco, seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

"It's ok, it's not like it's your fault"

Draco stayed silent while Oberon asked her some more questions.

"Miss Evra, may I asked if your parents wont object with you going to London?"

"My parents died in a car crash, and I don't got a job either. There is nothing here for me anymore. I want to go to London"

"Why London?"

"That's were they found me"

"So if I understand this correctly, you are willingly to come to London with us, finish the project and stay there?"

"Indeed"

"Look, the reason why we were keeping auditions is to find Ginevra Weasley. Our sources said she was here. And to be honest you do look a lot like her." Oberon said

"The same eyes" said Draco

"The Weasley eyes"

"Your 2nd and 3rd brother's hands"

"Your mother's chin"

"AND... the Weasley temper" they would have gone on like that a lot longer, if she didn't was beginning to look bored.

"So, what do you think?"

"Me, the daughter of the minister of magic?" she laughed

"Yes!!" the both shouted

"Well, it's strange to imagine but I guess it's a girls dream"

"We're sorry if you're not interested but the 3rd ticket is for the minister's daughter" said Draco turning around, Oberon following.

They where walking away, Oberon looking questionably at Draco, Draco so his look, and held up three fingers, while mouthing 'three...two...one.'

"Wait!!"

Oberon did a victory dance, with a big grin on his face, and turned to see Evra running up to them.

"Yes?" they asked innocently (yes, as if slytherin's can be innocent.)

"You know, it could be true. I could be Ginevri Weasley"

"GinevrA"

"Whatever, and if I'm not, then it is just an honest mistake!"

"You know, that's right. Anyway, it gets you to London. Deal?" he asked and stuck his hand out.

"Deal!" and she took his hand.

"I do have a pet"

"O no, no pets" Draco whined

"I'm not leaving without Silver!"

"What kind of pet is Silver?" asked Oberon

"Oh, he's the most cutest pet you have ever seen. He is a snow-white ferret with silvery grey eyes"

Draco groaned and Oberon sniggered. Evra didn't understand.

"Are you allergic to ferrets?" she asked Draco but Oberon took the liberty to answer that question

"No, he's not but he had a rather nasty experience with them."

Draco hmpfd and Oberon and Evra laughed.

"C'mon Silver in your cage. We're going to London!" Evra said

"Does that f-f-ferret really have to come?" asked Draco

"Yes!"

Draco groaned.

They stood in the airport, checking in their luggage and Silver was being difficult. He hated being caged. Evra got Silver in the cage and gave it to the airportworker who was waiting.

An hour later they were sitting on the plane to England, London. The had a late evening flight and Draco was sleeping but Oberon couldn't.

"Look at him. He always sleeps through everything."

Evra laughed but soon after she had also fallen asleep. But not much later was awakened by Oberon. They were going to land.

"Welcome to London, Evra!" said Draco

Evra beamed. She was so excited.

"Let us first find a place to sleep and then tomorrow we will start the lessons." Oberon said

They had found a nice little motel with bathing facilities, a kitchen and thank Merlin, no cockroaches in the room.

Evra woke after a good night of sleep to find Oberon gone and Draco still sleeping in the bed next to her bed. She stood up and went to prepare some breakfast.

She was busy making some scrambled eggs when Oberon entered.

"Good morning, sleep well?" asked Oberon

"Morning. Yeah, it was alright. You?"

"Hardly got some sleep at all, I hate strange beds" he muttered

Evra laughed

"Is Draco still asleep?" asked Oberon

"Yes he is" answered Evra

"Damn that boy"

"Sit down and eat some breakfast. I made bacon and scrambled eggs with toast. I hope you like it"

Oberon and Evra were eating in silence when Draco walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" he said and sat down at the table, grabbed a plate and filled it with the remaining eggs, bacon and toast accompanied by a mug full of coffee, black with sugar. He immediately started eating.

"You could've asked if nobody else wanted some more eggs, bacon or toast" Evra said irritated

"Oh, dlid ou wlanted mole eggs, blacon ol tlolst?" asked Draco with his mouth full.

"Yug, no thanks" she said and left the table

Oberon glared at Draco

"What?" he asked innoncetly

"Like you don't know."

Draco shrugged

"And to think you have been taught formal etiquette."

"So?"

"Never mind." Oberon said "We'll started the lessons in half an hour. Be ready"

"Okay Evra. Let's start" Draco said. "First your 'family'."

He gave Evra a paper.

_Father: Arthur Weasley_

_Mother: Molly Black – Weasley_

_Brothers: _

_William (Bill) Weasley_

_Charles (Charlie) Weasley_

_Percival (Percy) Weasley_

_Frederick (Fred) Weasley & George Weasley (Twins)_

_Ronald (Ron) Weasley _

_Grandparents father's side: Gretchen and Alexander Weasley_

Grandparents mother's side: Victoria and Antonius Black 

He also gave her a parchment with the whole family tree.

"Learn this by hearth" Oberon said "It's very important you know who your family is. Her are some pictures with the names and birthdays written on them"

"You grow up poor in a family with six older brothers. Your mother is a housewife and your father works at the ministry. He used to work in the Department for misuse of muggle artefacts but after the war has made it to Minister of Magic. You oldest brother, Bill, works for Gringotts, mainly in Egypt. Charlie works in Romania as a dragon trainer, Percy also works at the ministry. He used to be Barty Crouch his assistant but now he is your, and his, father's assistant. Fred and George keep a joke shop known as Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Ron has become an auror but was still in school when you disappeared." Draco said

"Your mother loves to cook and take care of children, even if they are not her own. Your father is ...euhm intrigued by muggles and collects muggle items and most of all plugs........."

Draco and Oberon told her al the likes and dislikes of her 'familymembers'. She was really tired that evening and went to bed, laying Silver next to her.

During the night she had a strange dream. It begun lovely with little fairies but ended with some strange men in black robes, worshipping a men that looked a bit like Draco. She was awakened by Draco holding her on the roof of the motel.

"Evra! Evra! Calm down! It's alright, everything is alright!"

Evra calmed down and was lead back to her bed and Draco tucked her in. It wasn't until now then that she saw little bites on his hands and face. Little ferret bites.

"Were did you get those?" she asked

"Silver gave them to me. Guess he was worried about you and found he had to wake me instead of Se-euhm-Oberon"

Evra looked sad. Draco saw it.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to die but keep that rotten animal with you for the rest of the journey. Now, sleep!" he ordered

Evra fell asleep and Draco only went back to his bed after he was sure she was not having anymore dreams. He felt strange but dismissed it thinking it was because he was awoken in the middle of the night by a f-f-ferret biting him.

TBC

GoOd-BaDz2: my vision definitely. Oh, and about my mistakes: the hell with them! Keep reading and review from time to time! Bye xxx

Blissfulxsin: I think you misunderstood me. I said the song was from The prince of Egypt. The plotline is indeed based upon Anastasia

xPlayer-Haterx: errors? Well, I try to write without them but the keeping slipping in. I don't even know which errors I make. Is this even without errors? I don't know but I apologise for them anyway.

LALUSH: OFCOURSE IT'S GOING TO BE DRACO/GINNY!!!!!!!!!!! What were you thinking when you asked me that question!!!! And I kinda said the plot was from Anastasia though I didn't really put the title in my AN.

Review and await the next episode of Just follow the Magic.


End file.
